Le soleil malgré la pluie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Le soleil plombait ce matin-là; aucun nuage à l'horizon, que du ciel bleu à perte de vue, pour peu qu'on daigne y lever le regard. C'était plus que jamais ensoleillé, et, pourtant, Midorima se présenta au collège Teikou armé d'un parapluie. MidoKise!


**Titre: **_Le soleil malgré la pluie  
_**Genre: **_Romance, fluff, humour, un truc mignon quoi!  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima/Kise (… ou l'inverse, sérieux je sais pas XD), mention de la GoM_

**Note: **_Alors, pour commencer... je fête ma 100e fic! C'est pas rien hein? *se lance des fleurs et attends le pot*_

_Ceci étant dit, voici donc une petite fic mignonne sur un couple vraiment trop peu exploité. Est-ce que je suis l'une des rares à shipper Midorima et Kise plus que, je sais pas, l'AoKise? (pas le MidoTaka quand même, j'avoue XD) Je sais pas, je trouve ça tellement mignon! J'ai pas trop pu le montrer dans cet OS malheureusement, mais j'aime imaginer Mido obligé de s'occuper de Kise (parce que c'est un peu un idiot quand il s'y met) et qui le fait volontiers mais avec une attitude tsundere..._

_Bref. Donc j'ai aimé écrire la tsundereitude de Midorima. Je crois l'avoir bien rendu, à vous de me le dire! Kise pour sa part me paraît, je sais pas... j'ai toujours l'impression de le faire OoC, peu importe comment je le fais, peut-être parce qu'il a tellement de facettes à sa personnalité que c'est impossible de toutes les rendre dans la même fic._

_Un petit mot pour ma chérie d'amour qui m'a inspiré cette fic! 3 Si vous avez le temps et l'envie, allez lire Les couleurs vives, de Moïra-chan : ma fic est inspirée d'un détail de cette fic-là. C'est du KuroMido mais c'est trop bien! (et au passage vous pouvez lire toutes ses fics, elles sont géniales!) *fin de l'espace pub*_

_J'ai déjà fait assez long. Bonne lecture à tous! ^w^_

* * *

Le soleil plombait ce matin-là; aucun nuage à l'horizon, que du ciel bleu à perte de vue, pour peu qu'on daigne y lever le regard. C'était plus que jamais ensoleillé, et, pourtant, Midorima se présenta au collège Teikou armé d'un parapluie.

Ce n'était pas qu'il annonçait une averse plus tard cette journée-là, ni que Midorima était particulièrement prévenant – un autre parapluie, minuscule, avait élu domicile au fond de son sac pour toujours, au cas où le ciel aurait décidé de se déverser sans qu'il n'en soit prévenu, car il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que de se retrouver à la merci de la pluie. Ce parapluie-là, du style qu'on trouve dans n'importe quel combini quand on n'a aucun autre choix – et c'était exactement le chemin qu'il avait suivi pour se retrouver dans sa main bandée –, n'était pas destiné à parer la pluie : c'était de la malchance qu'il devait protéger son propriétaire.

L'objet du jour pour les cancers était un parapluie, mais pas n'importe lequel. La couleur était importante, et, en l'occurrence, il ne devait pas en avoir : il devait être transparent. D'où la nécessité, pour Midorima, d'en acheter un nouveau, car il n'en avait toujours eu que des sombres, ternes, qui protégeaient aussi bien de la pluie que de toute forme de lumière.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui d'avoir un objet chanceux qui soit hors propos, mais c'était l'une des rares fois où il était si en contradiction avec le monde. Personne, de tout le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à son collège, n'avait en main un parapluie; mieux, tout le monde, ceux au moins qui posaient leurs yeux sur lui, le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre qui, à son arrivée sur terre, ne connaissait pas le principe de la prévision météo.

Bien sûr, Midorima savait que les chances d'averses n'étaient que de 10% – après Oha-Asa, il jetait toujours un coup d'œil à la météo, ne serait-ce que pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Là n'était pas la question, et il avait plutôt envie d'arrêter chacun de ceux qui commentaient, ricanaient ou le dévisageaient pour les sermonner sur l'utilité de suivre la destinée.

Pour s'empêcher d'agir, car après tout il était contre le prosélytisme, surtout en pleine rue et à brule-pourpoint, il plaça le manche recourbé de son parapluie à l'intérieur de son coude et utilisa sa main gauche pour replacer ses lunettes. Ensuite, tout naturellement, il empoigna de nouveau la poignée dans sa main et continua sa marche sans un seul temps d'arrêt. Replacer ses lunettes avait toujours un effet bénéfique sur lui, de remettre les choses en perspectives – à la condition de le faire de la main gauche, la droite ne réussissant qu'à les déplacer et à brouiller son esprit.

Sa main droite empoignait son sac d'école avec vigueur et, sur son épaule droite, – ne jamais mettre quoi que se soit sur l'épaule de son bras dominant, c'était une règle à suivre pour n'importe quel sportif, même si peu l'appliquaient avec autant de sérieux que lui – la bandoulière d'un sac de sport, assez lourd et assez gros, reposait. Le sac cognait à chaque pas contre sa hanche gauche, juste derrière la main qui tenait son parapluie, et, pendant une seconde, il se rappela à quel point il était chargé, et à quel point c'était complètement la faute au basketball.

Son train de pensée, qui n'avait au final suivi aucun chemin précis, arriva à une nouvelle bifurcation lorsque ses pas franchirent le portail d'entrée du collège, et c'est tout naturellement, comme chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait, qu'il se rappela ses cours prochains, les devoirs qu'il avait évidemment faits à la perfection, les examens qui arriveraient dans précisément 38 jours. Par habitude, il se déchaussa, enfila les souliers d'intérieur sans oublier de reprendre son parapluie et se dirigea jusqu'à sa classe.

Chaque élève avait, au fond de la classe, un petit casier où déposer temporairement tout ce qui n'aurait aucune utilité une fois rendu au pupitre : Midorima y laissa donc le gros sac de sport qui aussitôt envahit tout l'espace disponible. Le reste, y compris son parapluie, le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Le sac d'école se retrouva sur le crochet prévu à cet effet; le parapluie, au sol, là où, Midorima en était certain, il allait déranger quiconque passait, y compris lui-même. Néanmoins, c'était un moindre mal pour se protéger de la malchance qu'on annonçait pour les cancers : en aucun cas il ne devait même songer à se séparer de son objet chanceux, qu'il soit question de bien être ou non.

Il y en avait toujours pour commenter. C'était, semblait-il, l'attraction matinale. On cherchait, avant qu'il n'arrive, à deviner ce que serait l'objet cette fois – évidemment, il n'y en avait pas un pour regarder Oha-Asa, même par curiosité, ce que Midorima trouvait regrettable –, et, dès qu'il pénétrait la salle, juste après qu'il se soit installé, on fouillait son bureau du regard, pour trouver l'intrus parmi ses outils d'école. En général, c'était plutôt évident, et il fallait à peine une seconde pour qu'on s'exclame, qu'on commente, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de grande envergure. Il y avait parfois des débats, même si la discussion tournait toujours autour de la laideur de l'objet ou de son incongruité, souvent les deux à la fois.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, malgré le soleil qui envahissait maintenant la salle de classe et tous les regards que Midorima avait encaissés jusqu'à son arrivée, il fallut bien un trente secondes, voire une minute – il ne compta pas, évidemment désintéressé par toute l'affaire –, pour qu'enfin un garçon, l'un des moins intelligents, s'exclame, comme s'il avait la réponse à une question difficile :

- Oh mais je sais! C'est le parapluie, il l'a mis par terre, juste là!

Ce fut un concert d'exclamations, avant qu'on ne commente à outrance. Midorima songea avec dédain que la raison pour cet écart à l'habitude était qu'ils avaient tous oublié la température, leurs cerveaux étant trop occupés sur d'autres sujets de moindres importances – et c'était dire, car, niveau importance, la température était bien bas dans l'échelle.

Ensuite, tout naturellement, un groupe de garçons se mit à déblatérer sur l'inutilité de son objet, sur le fait que, vraiment, l'horoscope disait n'importe quoi s'il devait prendre un parapluie un jour ensoleillé. Une jeune fille, d'habitude timide, proposa qu'il allait peut-être pleuvoir plus tard, et qu'alors le choix de l'objet aurait plus de sens. Ce ne fut pas long que son argument fut détruit, défait, anéanti par tout le reste de la classe – Midorima n'intervint pas, même quand la fille finit par adopter un air boudeur et par convenir contre son gré que la chose était impossible.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de participer à ces querelles puériles. Il les aurait volontiers remis à leur place en expliquant la suprématie des prédictions d'Oha-Asa, mais il savait d'expérience que toute tentative de conversion s'avèrerait vaine. Il resta donc silencieux et défit son sac pour placer son bento à l'intérieur du pupitre, dans l'espace qu'il laissait toujours vide pour l'accueillir. Ensuite, il s'activa à sortir ses cahiers pour son premier cours, son agenda qu'il plaça sans le coin droit, ouvert à la page du jour, et son coffre à crayon qui se réfugia dans le coin gauche. Aussitôt que son sac se trouva de nouveau sur le crochet, il sortit du coffre son crayon habituel, une gomme à effacer, des surligneurs, un stylo et du liquide correcteur. Enfin, il ouvrit tous les cahiers qui devaient l'être et prépara son crayon dans l'optique d'écrire.

Toute cette activité ne lui prit que quelques minutes, et il lui fallut trouver une activité pour passer le reste du temps avant que les cours commencent. À cet instant, les discussions à son sujet étaient mortes et on piaillait sur d'autres thèmes encore plus inintéressants – le dernier épisode de telle émission, la dernière relation d'unetelle avec untel, la dernière séparation des deux mêmes personnes, etc.

Midorima n'avait aucun ami dans sa classe, mais c'était aussi qu'aucun n'arrivait au niveau adéquat pour qu'il soit en mesure d'envisager une relation. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir des attentes si hautes, mais, de toute évidence, soit il était dans une classe d'abrutis, soit c'était tous ceux de son âge qui l'étaient.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, et le professeur entama son cours. Midorima aussitôt inscrivit la date, le nom du cours, et s'activa à retranscrire tout ce qui avait à l'être. Le reste de la journée passa comme à l'habitude, les pauses étant peuplées par d'autres réflexions tout aussi réjouissantes que les premières, et ce ne fut pas long que le temps de l'entrainement arriva.

C'était l'un des moments de la journée que Midorima préférait, en compétition avec le levé devant Oha-Asa et le moment où il pouvait enfin aller se coucher. Midorima, quand il avait commencé le basketball, avait dû sortir toutes sortes d'excuses et de compromis, et pas qu'aux autres d'ailleurs, mais il ne regrettait absolument rien depuis. De toute évidence, il y avait un véritable talent, et il voulait tout faire pour le développer.

L'entrainement était toujours difficile, mais il y avait de la réjouissance à ce que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il doive réellement se forcer. L'étude, comme il y était habitué depuis toujours, était aussi normale pour lui que de manger, et il y réussissait certes grâce à ses efforts, mais surtout parce qu'on l'avait sans cesse poussé depuis tout jeune à y mettre la dose suffisante par jour – il ne croyait pas à la procrastination. L'effort mental était donc depuis longtemps maitrisé.

L'effort physique, lui, il n'y avait qu'un an et quelques mois qu'il s'y était mis, et, s'il y était maintenant assez habitué, c'était toujours plus difficile que d'étudier. C'était aussi très différent : s'il échouait, il n'était pas le seul à en payer le prix, et, aussi individualiste soit-il, c'était quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup au final.

Malgré la pression et la difficulté, c'était toujours avec un sentiment positif qu'il sortait de là.

Son objet du jour ne suscita pas du tout les mêmes réactions – ses coéquipiers en ce sens étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que ses collègues de classe. La plupart furent soulagés qu'il ne soit pas aussi encombrant qu'à l'habitude; les autres ignorèrent superbement l'enjeu pour des problèmes, sinon plus importants, qui au moins les concernaient. Il n'y eut qu'une personne pour critiquer, et elle ne le fit ni par dégout ni par stupidité – bien que Midorima aurait facilement utilisé ce dernier mot pour la qualifier.

- Midorimacchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un parapluie quand il fait si beau dehors?

Évidemment, c'était Kise.

Ce Kise qui, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le club, prenait toujours le temps, entre ses visites à son idole Aomine ou son mentor Kuroko, de passer devant Midorima pour se moquer gentiment de lui ou pour lui parler de tel ou tel sujet sans vraiment d'importance. Ce Kise qui, peu importe à quel point il était occupé par ses fans, par ses autres amis, prenait toujours au moins quelques minutes de son temps pour lui parler, même si, à priori, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

- Imbécile, c'est mon objet du jour. Évidemment, si tu regardais Oha-Asa, tu le saurais. Tu saurais aussi que tu devrais avoir avec toi une serviette turquoise.

Midorima ne se fatiguait jamais de prêcher pour sa paroisse, surtout pour Kise qui, il le savait, n'était pas hermétique à ses explications. Honnêtement, il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si la raison pour laquelle il ne regardait pas Oha-Asa était uniquement pour avoir ce type de discussions avec lui, et non pas parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Le blond afficha un air déçu et répliqua :

- Dommage, ma serviette est orange.

Midorima, bien sûr, ne lui mentionna pas qu'il avait, dans le fond de son sac, bien à l'abri des regards, une serviette précisément turquoise.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir de la malchance?

Kise affichait de nouveau un sourire taquin, qui montrait bien à quel point il ne prenait pas son horoscope au sérieux; mais il était le seul à demander, le seul de son entourage à vraiment s'y intéresser, alors Midorima, malgré l'irritation, finissait toujours par lui répondre.

- Non, c'était neutre aujourd'hui.

Et voilà un soupir, comme s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir la colère d'un quelconque Dieu sur le dos. Midorima à son tour se trouva l'envie de soupirer, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il y croit vraiment – comme beaucoup de gens, il était dans le camp du «au cas où», du «on sait jamais». Il savait qu'il devrait en être outré, mais il y était trop habitué pour vraiment se fâcher.

Et puis, c'était Kise.

- Ah, c'est Aominecchi!

Les quelques minutes qui lui étaient accordées venaient de tirer à leur fin. Midorima se retourna, prêt à laisser filer le blond comme toujours, et installa son parapluie là où il ne gênerait pas trop, pour une fois. Ce ne fut qu'en se relevant qu'il réalisa que Kise l'attendait avec son grand sourire – il n'était toujours pas parti ou il était revenu, Midorima n'aurait su le dire.

- J'ai hâte de jouer contre toi, Midorimacchi!

Cette fois, c'était vrai, il était bien parti, et le garçon aux lunettes aussitôt les replaça de sa main gauche. Ce n'était pas qu'il était tellement heureux que le blond lui ait accordé quelques secondes de plus de son temps qu'il devait calmer ses ardeurs, non. Il avait seulement besoin de perspective.

Perspective qui lui permit de se rendre compte de la préposition qu'il avait utilisée – «contre» et non pas «avec», comme s'il était d'une autre équipe. Il avait presque l'envie de l'apostropher, de lui faire remarquer son erreur – en était-ce une? –, mais le blond était trop loin, et il n'y tenait pas au point de lui courir après.

De toute façon, ses minutes avec lui étaient terminées. Kise était avec Aomine maintenant.

Midorima détestait plus du trois quarts de la planète, mais leur as avait droit à la première place sur l'échelle de ceux qui l'agaçaient. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec Kise, mais il ne l'écoutait pas – il n'écoutait jamais sa conscience de toute façon, elle lui racontait toujours des inepties.

Le lanceur put constater que finalement l'erreur de Kise n'en était pas vraiment une : ils firent des matchs de pratique durant cet entrainement. Impossible de juger, cela dit, si le blond le savait – comment? Akashi le lui aurait dit? – ou s'il le lui avait dit comme il lançait toujours à Aomine qu'il allait le battre. Toujours est-il que ses paroles prirent du vrai quand Kise et Midorima se retrouvèrent dans deux équipes différentes.

L'équipe de Midorima l'emporta de peu, grâce à ses interventions et à celles d'Aomine, qui, malencontreusement, était dans son équipe. S'ensuivirent quelques exercices et, finalement, ils purent être libérés.

Le passage aux vestiaires fut sans incident notable. Midorima prit sa douche et s'occupa de ses bandages avec le même sérieux habituel. Il fut comme toujours l'un des derniers à finir. Il nota que Kise avait depuis longtemps fui les lieux.

Ce ne fut qu'en dehors des vestiaires, son parapluie bien en main, que Midorima put voir, par les fenêtres qui avaient été absentes dans le gymnase, que la température avait changé. Malgré les 10% de chances que ce soit le cas, il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Pire, ce n'était pas qu'une petite pluie : elle était battante, heureusement droite, mais faite de grosses gouttes.

Midorima ne savait s'il devait être content que son objet soit utile, pour une fois, ou au contraire déprimé par l'eau qui tombait du ciel alors qu'il aurait pu y avoir un soleil. Tiraillé entre ces deux émotions, il atteint la porte d'entrée agacé et d'une humeur massacrante. La foule qui s'y assemblait en attendant – en priant surtout – que la pluie s'arrête n'arrangea pas sa cause et il changea rapidement de chaussures pour arriver plus vite chez lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, à ce stade de l'histoire, c'était qu'une partie de l'attroupement n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Le nombre de filles en furie aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais, grâce à un certain blond de son équipe, il était immunisé à de telles démonstrations et ne les remarquait plus – disons qu'il ne les distinguait plus, pour lui une foule restait une foule, et il y accordait donc peu d'importance.

Ce ne fut que sur le chemin de la porte qu'il nota, négligemment, que la foule avait une victime. Il aurait continué son chemin s'il n'eût été de la voix, geignarde, qui pleurnicha presque son surnom :

- Midorimacchi!

Incapable de ne pas s'arrêter, il fit halte sans vraiment se retourner, pour ne pas avoir à complètement reconnaitre qu'il s'était senti interpelé et qu'il était prêt à répondre. Le blond de toute évidence réussit à se frayer un chemin, parce qu'à peine une minute plus tard, Midorima sentit qu'on empoignait son bras droit. Il se raidit, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Kise, d'une voix qu'il voulait sympathique mais qui sonnait un peu éreinté, lança à la horde de fans :

- Je suis désolée, j'ai promis à Midorimacchi de rentrer avec lui! Alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

Évidemment, le plus grand serait mort une bonne vingtaine de fois si les yeux avaient un tel pouvoir. Cela dit, ces filles-là étaient toutes du même collège, et, comme elles pouvaient voir leur idole chaque jour, elles étaient moins insistantes que celles qui venaient de l'extérieur. Par conséquent, il n'en fallut pas plus pour les convaincre de ne pas insister, et ce ne fut pas long qu'elles commencèrent à déserter. Certaines, même, allèrent rejoindre ce qui devait être leur copain du moment – comment une fille en couple pouvait s'adonner à ce genre de pratique dépassait l'entendement de Midorima, sans compter les garçons qui les laissaient faire.

Le blond soupira et, comme s'il ne réalisait qu'à ce moment qu'il lui tenait le bras, le relâcha. Il ne semblait pas honteux d'avoir profité de lui, mais il fit tout de même semblant :

- Désolé, Midorimacchi, elles insistaient alors...

Midorima avait envie de répondre que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, mais il lui fit plutôt :

- C'est le problème d'être modèle, Kise. Je désapprouve ce genre de pratique, surtout que tu es encore au collège.

Il y eut un rire, sincère, et le mannequin, les yeux brillants de malice, décida de changer de sujet, à brule-pourpoint :

- Au fait, Midorimacchi, ton objet du jour, il va te servir, finalement!

Le lanceur jeta un coup d'œil au parapluie qui était encore dans sa main et répondit :

- En effet.

Kise se balança sur ses pieds et, les yeux un peu nulle part, l'air vaguement songeur, mais d'une façon légère, comme s'il se posait une question de tous les jours, s'exclama :

- Ça donne presque envie d'y croire, à Oha-Asa...

Mais quand les yeux dorés se posèrent sur les siens, Midorima sut, avec certitude, que Kise ne comptait jamais croire à l'horoscope, ne serait-ce que pour toujours avoir un sujet de discorde avec lui. Midorima étrangement n'en était ni déçu ni agacé. Il avait l'impression que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Enfin, Kise laissa ses yeux se poser sur l'extérieur, où la pluie était toujours aussi intense, et il eut un soupir, un vrai cette fois. Il s'approcha de la porte et commenta, plus pour lui que pour Midorima :

- Il faisait tellement beau ce matin, j'ai pas de parapluie moi! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Apparemment, le blond ne songeait même pas à la possibilité de partager son parapluie. Midorima se demanda un instant pourquoi, mais à peine la question l'effleura-t-il qu'il la rejeta. C'était hors de question, de toute façon, qu'il invite Kise à venir sous son parapluie, et, même si celui-ci le demandait, il n'accepterait pas.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander à une de mes fans, continua-t-il à voix basse, toujours songeur.

Non, Midorima n'allait pas proposer; d'ailleurs, qu'attendait-il pour se mettre en marche et le dépasser? Il se fouetta intérieurement pour aller jusqu'à la porte et sortir sous la pluie. Il se répéta que ce n'était pas de ses affaires si le blond n'était pas prévoyant et qu'il n'avait pas à payer pour son inconscience.

Sauf que c'était Kise.

- J'ai un parapluie, Kise.

Il y eut une seconde de pur silence, que la pluie fut la seule à occuper, avant que Kise ne délaisse l'extérieur pour poser ses yeux, d'abord inexpressifs, sur lui. Puis, Midorima put observer le changement qui s'effectua sur son visage : d'abord la compréhension, la surprise, puis carrément l'incrédulité. Midorima lui-même ne croyait pas aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et surtout au sous-entendu, sans équivoque, qui laissait croire qu'il allait partager son parapluie avec lui.

Bien sûr, il oublia de se souvenir du petit parapluie qui trainait dans le fond de son sac.

Enfin, après être revenu de sa surprise, Kise lui demanda d'un ton à la fois taquin et incrédule :

- Midorimacchi, tu me laisserais partager ton parapluie?

Après avoir dégluti, replacé ses lunettes et s'être traité d'imbécile, le plus grand acquiesça et un grand sourire envahit le visage du modèle. Il s'empressa de revenir sur sa droite et il le remercia avec son exubérance habituelle :

- Oh, merci! Je déteste quand je dois rentrer sous la pluie!

Évidemment, qui aimerait être trempé par la pluie? Pas Midorima en tout cas, mais il ne daigna pas accorder tant d'importance à ce genre de phrase et lui fit plutôt savoir, en ouvrant enfin la porte :

- Dépêche-toi, Kise.

- Oui oui, fit le blond sans sembler le moindrement stressé, j'arrive!

Midorima ne l'attendit pas pour ouvrir son parapluie, mais il ne commença à marcher que lorsqu'il eut la certitude qu'il était sur sa droite – son sac de sport étant sur la gauche, il décida, pour qu'ils soient tous les deux protégés, d'utiliser sa main droite. Les premiers pas se firent en silence, sauf les gouttes qui résonnaient sur le parapluie.

Ce ne fut que passé le portail que Kise fit remarquer, du ton qu'il prenait pour le taquiner :

- Je savais pas que Midorimacchi était aussi charitable!

Pour se défendre, il argüa :

- Si tu tombais malade, ce serait mauvais pour l'équipe.

Kise eut un rire qui se voulait embarrassé.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait autre chose...

Ce fut sans commentaire. Une autre minute passa; Midorima se demanda si le blond se sentait mal, puisqu'il n'engageait pas la conversation, mais finalement l'autre commença :

- J'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'on rentre seulement tous les deux, non?

- Oui, l'assura-t-il.

- Je sais même pas où t'habites d'ailleurs!

Midorima ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre, et il regretta aussitôt s'être laissé allé :

- C'est tout près de chez toi.

Heureusement, le blond ne remarqua pas qu'il était étrange qu'il connaisse son adresse – il savait celles de toute l'équipe... admettons – et, avec un sourire, fit :

- Alors, on va dans la même direction? C'est super, tiens!

Midorima n'en dit rien à ce moment, mais c'était déjà clair et limpide dans sa tête : il accompagnerait Kise jusqu'à sa porte, même s'il devait pour ce faire marcher plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, c'était seulement moins compliqué, étant donné qu'il garderait son parapluie pour rentrer chez lui – pas question de laisser son objet du jour à Kise ni de le laisser partir sous la pluie.

- En tout cas, reprit le blond, les prévisions météorologiques, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! On annonçait 20% de pluie ce matin, non?

Tout naturellement, Midorima le corrigea :

- C'était 10%.

Kise eut un autre rire – il ne savait faire que ça, rire – et continua :

- C'est encore pire alors! Sérieux, c'est à se demander s'ils lisent la météo dans les étoiles!

- Imbécile, argumenta enfin Midorima, s'ils lisaient la météo dans les constellations, ils ne se tromperaient jamais de la sorte.

- Ah ha, c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours, l'horoscope, c'est les étoiles, non? Et les planètes et tout ça? Genre si Saturne et Pluton sont alignés, les gémeaux vont avoir de la chance en amour, des trucs du style?

Comme sa main gauche était libre, Midorima, avec un soupir, replaça ses lunettes. Devait-il tout lui expliquer, sachant qu'il n'allait en retenir que la moitié, ou acquiescer à son explication qui n'était pas si loin du vrai – évidemment, son exemple était bidon, mais, autrement, c'était presque ça. Cela dit, comme il ne pouvait se retenir, surtout que c'était le seul à qui il pouvait expliquer ce genre de choses, Midorima, la voix agacée, mais secrètement heureux, lança :

- La position des étoiles et des planètes influencent la planète. Par exemple, les marées sont causées par le mouvement de la lune – c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Quand nous naissons, les étoiles et les planètes sont positionnées d'une façon qui aura des répercussions sur tout le cours de notre vie, et l'horoscope est l'étude de cette influence au jour le jour. Après, comme dans n'importe quelle science, certains sont plus compétents que d'autres pour lire les mouvements, et c'est pourquoi les horoscopes parfois se contredisent. Cela dit, les prévisions d'Oha-Asa sont toujours justes.

Midorima, qui n'avait pas regardé son collègue durant son explication, osa un regard de biais sur son visage et le trouva étonnamment sérieux – avait-il suivi son explication avec diligence? Le plus grand en ressentit une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, mais il l'ignora : ce n'était sans doute rien d'important.

- Ce que je comprends pas, fit enfin le blond sur un ton plutôt sérieux, c'est que tous ceux nés du même mois ont les mêmes prévisions! C'est quoi, tous les cancers aujourd'hui devraient se promener avec un parapluie? Et pourquoi juste les cancers d'ailleurs, il pleut pour tout le monde!

- Comme je le disais, continua-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience, tous ceux qui sont nés avec les mêmes constellations auront les mêmes influences. Bien sûr, ça ne se présentera pas de la même façon pour tout le monde, mais cette influence reste la même pour chaque personne née le même mois. Je doute que tu puisses comprendre.

Enfin Kise perdit de son sérieux et, avec un rire nerveux, commenta :

- Non, je comprends pas vraiment. Mais t'es sûr que ça marche?

- Sûr et certain.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix. Kise se tourna pour le dévisager et, avec un sourire splendide, il dit :

- Alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir du vrai!

Mais, bien sûr, pas question qu'il songe un jour à y croire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait tenir ce genre de discours contradictoire dépassait Midorima.

Il y eut un silence, que la pluie, toujours aussi forte, remplit, et Midorima remarqua que, à force de tenir son parapluie vers Kise pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé, son épaule gauche commençait à devenir de plus en plus humide. Il avait eu le bon réflexe de garder son sac d'école du côté droit, car son sac de sport finirait sans doute humide, de même que tout son côté gauche. Le parapluie, un coup ouvert, n'était pas aussi grand qu'il en avait d'abord l'air.

-Midorimacchi, commença Kise.

Comme il s'était arrêté de parler, Midorima fit savoir qu'il écoutait :

- Oui, Kise?

- C'est la première fois que tu partages ton parapluie, non?

Silence – les joues de Midorima prirent de la couleur, il les sentait s'échauffer, aussi il détourna la tête pour ne pas que le blond le surprenne.

- En effet. Pourquoi?

- Non, c'est juste... je me disais que c'était pas ton genre de proposer ça. Surtout que, si je me trompe pas, t'as un autre parapluie dans ton sac, non?

Comment s'en sortir? Midorima réfléchit à toute vitesse et sortit le premier mensonge qui lui vint :

- J'ai oublié de le remettre dans mon sac la dernière fois que je m'en suis servi.

Kise éclata de rire : il était évident qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il fit comme si, sans doute parce qu'il savait que c'était vain de le contredire. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il fit remarquer, en changeant de sujet :

- Au fait, on vient de dépasser la moitié du chemin! Midorimacchi, laisse-moi porter le parapluie jusqu'à chez toi!

- Stupide, commenta Midorima, on passe d'abord par chez toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser mon parapluie, c'est mon objet du jour.

Kise fut rapide pour répondre :

- Ah, c'est vrai! Mais tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à chez moi, alors?

Midorima replaça ses lunettes pour expliquer :

- C'est le moyen le plus efficace.

Le blond s'esclaffa, mais se calma bien vite et posa sa main sur le manche du parapluie. Leurs doigts se touchèrent à peine, avant que, comme frappé par la foudre, Midorima n'enlève ses propres doigts et les éloigne le plus possible du garçon à ses côtés. Kise ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de porter le parapluie de sa main gauche. Midorima nota qu'il avait tendance, comme lui, à le faire pencher de l'autre côté, et il se demanda s'il avait remarqué son épaule humide. Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais, dans tous les cas, le plus grand sentait de nouveau la drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine.

Finalement, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la porte de la maison du blond. Midorima jeta souvent des coups d'œil à Kise, mais il souriait, comme s'il était en paix. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler, ce qui était surprenant pour Kise, mais qui allait bien à Midorima au final.

Il pleuvait encore tout aussi fort lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Le blond se tourna face à lui et, avec un sourire, il lui fit :

- Merci, Midorimacchi!

Il ne savait que répondre – il n'était pas du genre à simplement dire «de rien!» –, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rien dire. Kise cela dit ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre : sa main droite, celle qui ne tenait pas le parapluie, se posa sur son épaule qui était humide, et Midorima le sentit y prendre appui. Le blond alors se suréleva et s'approcha de lui. Lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Midorima eut l'impression que le soleil était revenu – c'était le parapluie qui, contrairement à ce qu'il était habitué, laissait passer la lumière, et surement pas le visage de Kise qui était sublime ou ses cheveux dorés qui illuminaient ses yeux.

Le temps, qui s'était comme arrêté, s'accéléra et passa si vite que Midorima ne put réagir. Kise déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde, peut-être deux, avant de se reculer à peine, pour que le parapluie le protège encore, et sur sa bouche maintenant trainait un sourire de contentement, comme s'il venait enfin d'accomplir ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des siècles. Sa main, lentement, glissa sans se préoccuper de la moiteur des vêtements jusqu'à son avant-bras, son coude, puis elle dépassa son poignet pour enserrer ses doigts bandés. Il y appliqua une petite pression, juste assez pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, et, le sourire taquin, irrésistible, aguicheur, il proposa :

- Midorimacchi, est-ce que tu veux rentrer quelques minutes?

Sa main gauche était occupée, alors Midorima amena les doigts de sa main droite jusqu'à son propre visage pour y replacer ses lunettes; mais l'action, loin de lui remettre les idées en place, éparpilla toutes ses réflexions. C'était parce qu'il avait utilisé la mauvaise main, et pas parce que les yeux maintenant mi-fermés de Kise le fixaient, pleins d'espoir.

- D'accord.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, mais, loin de lâcher sa main, il y inséra plutôt ses doigts, sans doute pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant. Il le tira derrière le grillage de la cour avant et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, le temps que Kise, de sa main libre, pêche sa clé dans son sac et la déverrouille.

Ce ne fut que dans la chaleur de l'entrée, après qu'il ait refermé la porte, que Kise, enfin, délaissa sa main. Il installa le parapluie un peu plus loin, encore ouvert pour qu'il sèche bien, et s'activa à enlever ses chaussures. Midorima fit de même et déposa toutes ses choses sur le sol, avant la petite marche pour ne pas mouiller le plancher propre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Kise lui prit une fois de plus la main pour l'amener en haut des escaliers, jusqu'à sa chambre sans aucun doute. Le plus grand tenta de détailler la maison, mais son cœur battait trop vite et il n'y avait de place que pour Kise dans son champ de vision, ses cheveux blonds, son dos, sa main dans la sienne, et son sourire quand il le regardait, un sourire plein d'attente et plein de tendresse.

Une fois dans la chambre de Kise, ce dernier referma la porte avec habitude et se positionna juste devant lui – leurs corps se touchaient, et leurs mains étaient encore reliées, et Midorima pouvait presque sentir le cœur de Kise battre, son souffle s'évanouir sur son cou, et soudain il y eut, dans le silence maintenant vide de la chambre, une phrase, qui sembla résonner pendant plusieurs secondes :

- Midorimacchi, tu me plais.

Ce n'était même pas un «je t'aime», ce n'était même pas un «j'ai envie de sortir avec toi», mais, dans les yeux de Kise, il y avait comme un engagement, comme une invitation à voir plus loin que ses mots, et Midorima déglutit, car il savait que là où il n'y avait pas de mots, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui d'ignorer la sensation qui le prenait toujours en présence du blond.

Les mains de Kise délaissèrent leurs jumelles pour monter plus haut, caresser doucement son cou, presque le chatouiller, et venir s'échouer sur ses joues. Il guida dès lors le regard de Midorima pour qu'il ne puisse quitter son visage, qu'il ne puisse même y songer, et tout son corps contre lui le poussa habilement. Le plus grand perdit l'équilibre, mais réalisa rapidement que tout était prévu quand, sous lui, se retrouva le lit; contre son dos, le mur; et sur ses cuisses, Kise, qui, tout sourire moqueur et amoureux et amusé, se positionnait pour l'empêcher, encore une fois, d'envisager la fuite.

Midorima était toujours muet, et la pièce toujours aussi silencieuse, et soudain Kise lui prit ses lunettes et les enleva pour les poser sur la table de nuit – il ne pourrait plus les replacer, maintenant : il n'était plus question de pouvoir se remettre les idées en place. Sa vision devint floue, mais très peu, car ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'on aurait pu le croire; pour preuve, il discernait encore très bien l'expression de Kise qui détaillait son visage, autant avec ses yeux qu'avec ses doigts, comme s'il observait une œuvre d'art.

- Tu me plais vraiment.

Qu'attendait Kise de lui? C'était une question qu'il se serait sans doute posée en temps normal, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler n'importe quelle sorte de pensées. Il était un homme de réflexions, pourtant, mais on aurait dit que son cerveau en avait ras le bol et prenait un congé sabbatique, le laissant seul avec un Kise invitant, séduisant, irrésistible sur les cuisses – et tout d'un coup il comprenait ses fangirls, même s'il aurait été le dernier à crier la beauté du blond sur tous les toits.

Enfin, Kise se rapprocha de nouveau et, très lentement, comme s'il tâtait le terrain, il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Suivit un autre baiser, et un autre, tous très chastes, tous très prudents, et pourtant pas timides ou intimidés. Kise n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas embarrassé non plus; de toute évidence, il tenait surtout à ne pas faire peur à Midorima, à ne pas lui donner envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Ils continuèrent un bon moment; Midorima tenta de répondre, mais c'était compliqué de suivre les intentions de Kise qui ne les montraient pas clairement, et surtout, c'était difficile de s'avouer que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à ce stade, c'était de passer ses mains sous son chandail et sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore plus profondément, pour explorer tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, tout ce qu'il lui offrait, comme ça, sans rien lui demander.

Enfin, Kise se recula, le temps de l'observer, le temps de voir s'il avait été efficace ou si celui qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser allait lui donner un coup et sortir en un coup de vent. Le blond avait des raisons d'avoir peur, sans doute, et Midorima savait que, s'il était dans un état normal, c'était précisément ce qu'il ferait; sauf qu'il y avait eu le parapluie, le soleil malgré la pluie, et puis, surtout, c'était Kise.

Alors il fit précisément ce qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais vouloir faire : ses mains, qui jusque là avaient été déposées sur le matelas, se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, juste là où il put, sans pudeur, relever sa chemise pour sentir la ligne de son sous-vêtement – il songea à arracher ses bandages pour mieux le sentir, mais, heureusement, il se retint à temps. Puis, avec une facilité déconcertante, sa bouche trouva le chemin jusqu'à celle de Kise et sa langue, aussitôt, profita de l'ouverture provoquée par la surprise pour s'aventurer en terrains inconnus.

Ce fut une explosion de sensations comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, jamais imaginé. C'était Kise, et cette phrase-là, elle se répéta en boucle pendant qu'il cherchait avidement à découvrir encore plus et encore plus la bouche du mannequin. Ses doigts se refusaient à rester immobile et caressaient la peau de son dos, pendant que les mains de Kise, il le remarqua vaguement, décidèrent d'aller se faufiler sur sa nuque. Il sentait des doigts dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre main caressait la peau de son cou.

Il ignora combien de temps passa, mais ce fut Kise qui y mit un terme. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour lui permettre de le repousser et Midorima, récalcitrant, abandonna à regret sa bouche pour poser ses yeux dans les siens. Les mains du plus grand glissèrent, comme s'il abandonnait toute volonté, et se retrouvèrent sur ses hanches, dans une position plus confortable. Il y eut un court silence coupé par leurs respirations haletantes, avant que, avec un sourire moqueur, Kise ne fasse remarquer :

- Midorimacchi, je savais pas que tu étais si avide!

Il avait envie de l'embrasser pour le taire, l'empêcher de le taquiner, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage et se contenta de maugréer :

- Kise...

Un rire, joyeux, cristallin, presque une mélodie, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Midorima n'osa pas agir, il avait l'impression qu'il briserait le moment juste en ouvrant la bouche. Heureusement, Kise s'arrêta pour lui dire, en se penchant sur lui :

- Vraiment, tu me plais beaucoup trop... et dire que j'avais décidé de rien tenter...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ses mains se trouvèrent de nouveau sur son visage et il continua de l'embrasser en murmurant :

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, à l'entrainement, que j'ai arrêté de fixer Aominecchi pour voir qui il y avait, j'ai trouvé un mec qui avait aucun rapport là – c'était ma première impression, ouais. T'avais l'air pas à ta place, j'ai trouvé, et ça m'a intrigué. C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai abordé. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que, vraiment, t'avais rien à foutre dans un entrainement de basket, mais personne trouvait ça si étrange que tu y sois, et j'ai compris alors que c'était parce que tu t'étais fait une place par ta ténacité et ton talent.

«T'es pas aussi fort qu'Aominecchi, t'es pas aussi impressionnant par ta volonté que Kurokocchi, t'es pas aussi effrayant qu'Akashicchi, t'es pas aussi grand que Murasakibaracchi et, malgré tout, y'en a pas un pour critiquer ta place parmi la génération des miracles. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'attire chez toi.»

Silence, et Midorima se sentait un peu mal, un peu bien, incapable de juger avec certitude s'il était content ou pas – dans le discours de Kise, il y avait autant de compliments que de critiques. Soudain, Kise ricana, entre deux baisers, et il lui fit :

- Mais je crois que ce qui m'a complètement accroché, c'est tes objets du jour, et comment tu défends avec vigueur Oha-Asa. Venant d'un type sérieux comme toi, je peux juste trouver ça complètement craquant.

Il se sentit rougir, encore, et voulut protester, mais Kise posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le taire et il lui fit un sourire prétentieux, moqueur, épris, comme lui seul savait en faire sans doute. Il ne laissa pas Midorima s'exprimer et continua :

- Alors, quand tu m'as proposé ton parapluie, j'ai vu ça comme un signe du destin – c'était ton objet du jour, je me suis dit que ça avait de la valeur que tu me proposes de le partager. On dirait bien que je me suis pas trompé.

Kise le dévisagea avec un sourire, comme s'il ne pouvait contenir sa joie, et Midorima ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était mignon avec cette expression-là. Bien sûr, il mourrait avant de se l'avouer et le tuerait avant de le lui dire, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le ressentir.

- Je devrais peut-être remercier Oha-Asa...

Il y avait de nouveau de la moquerie, de l'amusement dans ses yeux, et Midorima décida qu'il en avait assez entendu : alors il s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le blond le repousse et se relève.

Juste avant de sortir pour de bon de sa maison, Midorima fouilla dans son sac et lança la serviette turquoise sur Kise; puis, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, de s'enlever le tissu de la figure pour lui dire Dieu seul savait quoi, Midorima s'en alla.

Dehors, il faisait maintenant soleil. Son parapluie, bien fermé, reposait dans sa main gauche, en apparence inutile : personne, pas même ceux qui regardaient Oha-Asa, ne pouvait deviner à quoi ce long parapluie transparent avait servi.


End file.
